


DILEMMA

by TheBigCat



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Audio Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Choices, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Missing Scene, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/pseuds/TheBigCat
Summary: The door slams, and you are trapped.





	DILEMMA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantas/gifts).



> This started out as a perfectly normal prose story, and I thought it would stay that way - until I realized that the only way it would ever work was if you were allowed to choose your own dialogue options like in canon. I spent some time experimenting with AO3 formatting, but ended up concluding that the entire setup would work better on a completely different platform and with an entirely different medium than how I first intended it to be in. 
> 
> …also, the reason that this is a treat rather than your main story is because you actually do end up having to make some choices in it (a bunch of minor ones, one major) and I wasn't sure if this conflicted with your request for 'no Choose Your Own Adventure stories' or not. Feel free to ignore this completely if it isn't to your liking! 
> 
> Also, apologies in general for a) incoherent plot stuff b) any minor spelling/coding/audio mistakes (I caught most of the major ones I _think_ , if you spot anything just let me know) c) weird/confusing formatting, and d) any similarities at all to Deltarune. (I planned the plot before I played the game, I _swear._ )
> 
> Enough rambling from me, I think. Happy Yuletide and (hopefully) enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Tumblr post (for sharing, etc) is [here!](http://therogueofblood.tumblr.com/post/181607537490/dilemma-is-an-oxenfree-fangame-written-for)

[Play the game here.](http://philome.la/MeerNip/dilemma)

 

  
I recommend playing the game with audio  **on** and at **fullscreen** (press F11 once you're on the webpage). 

 

 

Transcripts of the radio stations (as well as the numbers of the correct stations to tune into to progress the story) [are located here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rw_BNYkEyKKBc_IafWVqji4KIejR7muK9Nv3IfQuXpI/edit?usp=sharing). 

 

 

 

If you're not sure how to progress the story, try either clicking on the last line of text - or a segment of the last line of text, clicking anywhere on the page, or tuning the radio until you find a section of text that is bright red.

Despite my best efforts, the sound quality in this story varies a bit. Strangely, I do not advise playing it with headphones on - or, if you do, keep it rather low when tuning your radio.

 

There are two endings, but it's not at all hard to guess where the divergence between them is. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is currently no New Game+, so to speak. That may change in future versions. (Leave may be possible soon!) I will let you know if/when that happens - for the moment, there is no special extra content should you choose to replay the game - just different ways of getting to the ending(s) via the dialogue choices.


End file.
